Hidden
by Mah-Xien
Summary: My first Ryuki fic. Two people will get to understand one another. Not exactly the end of every story. Please forgive my super fast story timeline! Another note: I just made up the name Nao, kay? R & R!
1. Default Chapter

Blast: Well, umm, oh. This is my first Ryuki, so please be so kind as to put your flames into a minimum. I really want to do things like this, ne? Been watching Digimon Tamers, and do it rocks!  
  
Nina: (From Breath of Fire IV, ninnies!) how did I get here?  
  
Blast: I am the author, Princess. Will you be kind as to say the disclaimer and do tell Cray to shut the hell up. (Pointing behind, with a series of guards trying to keep Cray out of the stage)  
  
Nina: (sweat dropping) Okay. Blast_Hornet doesn't own Digimon Tamers, or its characters, they are owned by whoever owns them, Toei, I think. And Cray and I are not her property of hers either. Capcom owns us. (Looks at the chief of the Worent Tribe) Please, Cray, this will only take a minute. Calm down.  
  
Blast: Thanks a bunch, Princess Nina. And now, for the story.  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER I: THOUGHTS  
  
~~  
  
~~ ELEVEN IN THE MORNING: RIKA'S SCHOOL ~~  
  
In an all girls' school, the children were having lunch. Some of them would stay inside the cafeteria, and sat down in their chairs. Others would rather eat at their classrooms with their friends. But some others prefer to eat outside, with the trees and the warm sun covered by the clouds.  
  
And Rika Nonaka was one of those girls.  
  
She leaned her back against one of the trees, looking up at the clouds that formed various kinds of shapes. The lunch she had bought from the school cafeteria was lying forgotten on her lap. But that didn't go on for long. She took the apple from the group and began munching on it.  
  
After eating the whole thing, she took on her headphones in her bag and placed them on her ears. She wasn't about to let the teachers see this, but this was tolerable when they are outside the class. She took another food in the bunch.  
  
Hearing one of the songs in the radio made her remind her fellow Tamers, who had been with her and tried to be friends with her. 'My, my, Rika, why do you always have a cold heart?'  
  
Takato, the gogglehead of the group, and also their leader, and his digimon partner, Guilmon, were quite a team. One cared for the other. She remembered him telling her that he saw her in his dream. Quite absurd. She could notice him getting a bit sweet over Jeri, one of the persons only to get close to the Ice Queen.  
  
Jeri, in the meantime, was a sweet girl, if not for her past, and her digimon partner, Leomon. Takato and Henry had told her about that time Leomon fought Kumbhiramon, and the disappointment Jeri had when she thought she wasn't really the Tamer. But that changed a day or two before they went to the Digital World. Because of her past, the D-Reaper used her against all of them, after Leomon died.  
  
Henry was one of the young boys she admit that she was good friends with. Quite peaceful, and also disciplined, he was first afraid of Terriermon, his digimon, to digivolve, because he feared that they wouldn't be friends any longer. The first time Terriermon digivolved into Gargumon was the first time she faced Death, if not for Guilmon to knock the berserk digimon down. After, he faced his enemies without fear.  
  
Kazu and Kenta, Takato's friends, were once a pain in her. She remembers the time they were first swept off by a data stream and they had to take shelter with a Jijimon and a Babamon, who always fight when there is nothing else to do. Kazu was quite cheerful, she admits, but quite offensive in battle with his partner, Guardromon, who first appeared as Andromon. Kenta was almost like Kazu's shadow, in other words, he idolized him. He has a Marineangemon. Don't be fooled by its size, because it is in its Mega form.  
  
Then there's Suzy, Henry's little sister. She is quite an innocent child and because of her sweetness, she even got the guardian of the South Gate, Antylamon, who is a Deva, to become her partner. As Rika could see it, Henry is really protective of his sister while they're in the Digital World.  
  
And there's Ryo, the Legendary Tamer. The taste of the chicken sandwich in her mouth suddenly turned sour. To the others, he seems like such a good guy, but to her...Rika stopped eating and drank the packed juice. What was he to her? That's the ultimate question. She shook her head. Why would she even care about him?  
  
Rika looked up and threw the other drink that lay on the tray up to the branch. A yellow fox deftly caught it. "You might want to drink something." She said.  
  
"Thank you, Rika." Renamon said. Renamon had been her digimon for years now, but before she met and got along with Takato and the others, she only thinks of Renamon as a fighting tool, and thinks of Digivolution the same way the wild digimon in the Digital World thinks. But that has changed, Rika said. She stands up, took off her headset, placed it in her bag and walked back to the building as the bell rings declaring that lunch is over.  
  
~~ FOUR IN THE AFTERNOON: DOWNTOWN ~~  
  
The street in the main was quite crowded. Well, that was Ryo Akiyama's opinion. He looked around, somehow missing the sights. He had been in the Digital World with his digimon partner, Cyberdramon, who unfortunately can't control his own power and he had to be confined in the Digital World. A grin played on his lips as he saw the banner that announces the next Digimon Card Tournament. He wasn't around the last time. Some of the kids looking at the same banner were talking, and he couldn't help but hear the infamous Ice Queen getting involved in the conversation.  
  
"Wow! Another Digimon Card Tournament!"  
  
"You already know you're not going to win! The Digimon Queen Rika already beat you last time!"  
  
"Yeah, but I heard that the former champion, Ryo Akiyama, came back. I wonder if he's playing. I'd love to see them battle it out!"  
  
Ryo chuckled inwardly, and without thinking, replied, "What I wouldn't do for the Digimon Queen to be there."  
  
The two boys turned around, and saw their idol, in all his glory, grinning at them. 'Dead meat.'  
  
"See you at the tournament." He said, and then walked as casually as he came. The two boys' eyes went as huge as dinner plates.  
  
"Did you see that? That was Ryo Akiyama!"  
  
"Yeah, I know! And he's going to participate!" they both looked back at the banner. "If the Digimon King will participate, the question is, will the Digimon Queen be there?"  
  
"She'll be there." Another voice shook them off their thoughts. They turned around again to see the Ice Queen, looking at the banner. Rika frowned, quickly learning from the two dingbats that Ryo will be battling in the tournament. "This will be a very interesting tournament indeed." She walked to the same direction Ryo left.  
  
The two had their jaws dropped on the floor. One was able to back to the world of the living.  
  
"I have died and gone to Heaven." He said. He shakes his friend. "Hey, is it me, or did the two champions of the digimon card battles talked to us?"  
  
~~ FOUR THIRTY IN THE AFTERNOON: DOWNTOWN ~~  
  
Rika shook her head. She was thinking about what happened twenty minutes ago. 'Why did I ever bought up that topic?'  
  
~~ FLASHBACK: FOUR TEN IN THE AFTERNOON: DOWNTOWN ~~  
  
Rika stand up to the booth. A young man, preferably twenty years of age was on the other side.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?"  
  
"Uh, yes, I want to sign up for the digimon card battle tournament."  
  
"Ah, oh, wait a second." He went to his paper. "Your name is..."  
  
"Rika. Rika Nonaka." She answered, hoping that the reaction won't be so sudden.  
  
But her hopes went down. The man looked at her, shock written on his face. "Rika? As in the Digimon Queen?"  
  
"That would be me." She replied, without any known air of emotion surrounding her.  
  
The man smiled and wrote down the details. After giving a small piece of paper, he grinned. "Here. And good luck."  
  
Without knowing she had said it, she asked, "Did Ryo Akiyama listed himself already?"  
  
A very wild grin appeared on the man's face. "He did, a good five minutes ago." He looked at Rika, and beyond that. "Why? Is he your boyfriend or something?"  
  
"N-no! Of course not!" Rika stammered, suddenly turning red. "I just want check if he would join." Pasting back her original stoic face, she shrugged. "People here aren't much of a challenge."  
  
"Ah, okay. But you know, you two would make a great couple, as some people said." The man said, winking. "You know, the King and Queen..."  
  
"You are insane." Rika declared, shaking her head, and walked away from the demented booth caretaker.  
  
~~ END FLASHBACK ~~  
  
'Just why the hell did I ask?' Rika said. 'Damn that guy. I just hope he won't show up in the tournament.'  
  
Putting his headset on, she shakes her head, clearing her thoughts. 'Why would I wonder about that? I asked because I want to know if there's a good opponent in the card battles.' She continued walking straight.  
  
'You know pretty well yourself that that wasn't the only reason, Rika. Stubborn girl.' Her mind droned.  
  
~~ FOUR FORTY IN THE AFTERNOON: DOWNTOWN ~~  
  
Ryo Akiyama knows that he is going to be entering the mouth of Hell when he enters this quite famous malt shop.  
  
And oh, was he so right.  
  
The moment he stepped inside, every girl looked at him, well, almost all. The next thing he knew, pandemonium broke loose as more or less than twenty girls ran to him, screaming his name. He sprinted out, and as fast as he can, ran through the sidewalks, avoiding the people. 'Oh, God, I wish I hadn't left Cyberdramon in the house!' The thought of Cyberdramon passed him as he can vision his digimon partner doing disastrous things at their residence. His father would kill him! With all the strength he could muster, began running faster to his house.  
  
Maybe it was because of coincidence, or Ryo wasn't thinking clearly, or Rika was busy hearing out the songs in her headset, or maybe it was a bit of everything. Ryo fully bumped onto Rika, and as a result, both of them fell down, Ryo on top of her. When their minds registered who is the other person, they blushed furiously.  
  
Well, they both stayed there for three seconds full, looking at each other, until all the people around them noticed them. That's when Rika snapped out of it.  
  
"Ryo Akiyama! Get off of me!" she shouted, wriggling out of the older boy's body, still blushing mad.  
  
Ryo blinked, and then grinned, as he stands up. "Hey, wildcat, how's your day?" Seconds ago, he felt like he was floating. If only it happened around somewhere private, and they were quite older than recent...he mentally shakes his head, and gave a hand to the redhead who was still sitting down, and turning off her walkman.  
  
Rika swatted his hand. "I can stand on my own, thank you." And now, on her full height, she turned to him, face-to-face. "My day had been better if only you didn't appear and ruin it!"  
  
"Oh, come on, wildcat, it couldn't be worse." Ryo said, smiling sweetly. That was the perfect time for the crazy fangirls to catch up with the running boy. Both of them looked at horror as they saw visible smoke mountain created by the girls.  
  
With an impulse, Ryo grabbed Rika's hand and sprinted away, practically dragging the redhead behind him, who was shouting protests that she wasn't going to be involved in this. But Ryo's a lot stronger than he looks, and managed to hold her hand tightly, leaving Rika no other choice but run with him.  
  
~~  
  
Blast: Well, that was the first chapter! It was quite hard to make a Ryuki in my part because I haven't saw a Ryuki yet on the Tamers scheduled here in our country. So, expect huge hints of Takato+Jeri pairings because next chapter will hold some of it! Drats! SkY, you wouldn't mind to get another game character, please?  
  
SkY: Jill Valentine is present.  
  
Blast: Oh, she'll do. Tell her to come later. I was also planning to invite Nemesis too, so that our readers won't get bored of my fics. If any of them here are interested in Resident Evil 3. If not, maybe get Aline Cedrac from Alone in the Dark 4 too.  
  
SkY: And get sued by Darkworks and Capcom?  
  
Blast: Uhh, no. If you plan on paying, we'll it'd be nice.  
  
SkY: Wouldn't dream of it, sis.  
  
Blast: Okay, that'll be enough. Please review! I was even wondering if I could finish this without serious brain damage. Anyway, flames to a minimum, and I don't like Jenruki!!!! Oh, and I just watched this episode now while I was writing, the 'Blame it on Ryo' ep, which is dubbed here, and probably somewhere else as 'The Legendary Tamer'. Ryo is so kawaiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But his voice dub here really sucks. It is...like a girl!!!!!!! But no matter. He is so cute!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chaapppee 2

Blast: This is the second chapter. Well, my dog nominated Aline Cedrac, but my sparrows (a good 20 sparrows) wanted Jill Valentine. So Ms. Valentine it is!  
  
Jill: Um, hello?  
  
Blast: I brought someone you might want to kill. (points at the backstage, where Nemesis is chained)  
  
Jill: HIM! (Takes out her shot gun and began shooting)  
  
Blast: Woah! Don't fret, Ms. Valentine! He's just a decoy.  
  
Jill: Huh?  
  
Blast: The true guy is (points at one of the audience) THERE!  
  
Guy at the audience: AAHHHH!  
  
(Jill shoots) (G.A.T.A. dies)  
  
Blast: Okay. I was wrong. Jill, mind telling the disclaimer, because I have the urge to unlock that supplies chamber with a T-virus in it.  
  
Jill: What?! (Looks at Blast weirdly) Okay. Blast doesn't own Digimon. And she doesn't own me. She's sticking with Capcom because she's in love with -!  
  
(Blast had covered her mouth)  
  
Blast: Thank you so much, Miss Valentine! Ryuki for this chappie!  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER II: WORDS  
  
~~  
  
~~ FIVE IN THE AFTERNOON: (ANTI SPOILER) A CERTAIN NEIGHBORHOOD ~~  
  
The two stopped running by the time they reached a corner signifying that they are away from the crazy, demented fangirls, both panting.  
  
Rika faced Ryo angrily. "You do not do such a thing to me again, you hear me, Akiyama!"  
  
Even though he was still panting, Ryo grinned, a very mischievous one. "Did what, wildcat?"  
  
Rika's face crumpled in annoyance. "Watch it, wildcat, your face might get stuck that way." Ryo warned, still grinning.  
  
"Another word, out of you Akiyama, and my fist meets your face." Rika said threateningly. "Now where the hell am I?" Hearing no response from the brunette, she turned sharply to him. "Hello? I'm talking to you."  
  
"You said not to talk, or you punch me." Ryo replied, regaining his composture and began walking away to another direction. When he sensed that the redhead didn't follow him, he turned a head. "What? Are you going to stand there all day?"  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, eyes narrowing. Ryo yawned and placed his arms on the back of his head and started walking again.  
  
"You follow me, and you'll know the answer to that silly question of yours." He answered. Knowing Rika, she'd probably kick him. "I thought you've ventured all your neighborhood already."  
  
Rika take another look around her surroundings, and it all became familiar to her. Stupid her for asking such a dumb question. But why would Akiyama bring her here? "And where do you think you're going?"  
  
Oh, she's tough, Ryo mused as he continued walking without answering her. "Follow if you're curious, wildcat."  
  
After a few minutes of walking side by side, Ryo suddenly stopped. Rika wondered why, and saw him standing in front of a house. And, much to Rika's surprise, Cyberdramon was standing on the roof. Blinking for a few seconds, she turned to Ryo.  
  
"Welcome." Was the only word that came out of Ryo, and walked towards the house. "Cyberdramon, come down. Rika came and said hello."  
  
Cyberdramon went down, and faced his Tamer and the redhead behind him. Rika acknowledged him with a subtle nod.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" Ryo asked. "Renamon might want something to eat."  
  
Rika raised an eyebrow. But she agreed anyways. "Renamon!"  
  
The yellow fox digimon appeared beside her Tamer. Looking at her partner, she passed on the looks that say, 'Getting soft, are we, Rika?'  
  
Rika returned the look with a frown. 'I don't think so.'  
  
~~ FIVE THIRTY IN THE AFTERNOON: AKIYAMA RESIDENCE ~~  
  
Seated in the spacious mahogany dinner table, The four began eating. Ryo's dad had work that day, and he wouldn't return until evening. It was still daylight, so Rika didn't refuse. Besides, the house wasn't that bad. Quite a modern home, not unlike her place which was probably built quite a long time ago.  
  
"I haven't heard much from the others." Ryo started, munching on his sandwich. He had prepared coleslaw and bacon sandwiches for everyone, and also took some drink packs for Renamon and Cyberdramon. (AN: Don't even ask as to how Cyberdramon managed to get inside the house.) (YAN: Don't ask why Cyberdramon is there. I haven't finished watching the whole series)  
  
"They're still the same." Rika answered, eating her food cautiously, as if it had poison or something. "Although I could tell that Takato and Jeri are getting close that someone might mistake them for brother and sister, which you know is not true."  
  
"Those two are obvious." Ryo added. He smiled inwardly adding, 'And so are we.'  
  
"Yeah." Rika smiled. "Henry and Suzy are doing fine. Henry is already helping out with his father. Suzy, well, she is growing out of her childish acts. The group would regularly meet at Guilmon's hideout."  
  
"As the last I've heard." Ryo said. He looked at his drink, as if refusing to drink. "And Kazu and Kenta?"  
  
Anger boiled inside the Ice Queen. "Don't even ask."  
  
"I understand." Right now, Ryo knew that something must've happened that set Rika off. Just like the first time they've met at the world of gears. "Let me guess, Kazu said something that made you nearly kill him, right?"  
  
"Right on, Pretty Boy."  
  
The brunette chuckled. Rika glared at him, and shakes her head with a wry smile on her face. Ryo then had a bright idea that he knew Rika wouldn't say no to.  
  
"Hey Rika?"  
  
The redhead turned to him, just as she finished her sandwich. "Yeah?"  
  
Ryo grinned and raised a card. The same grin went out of Rika, as she knew the older boy is demanding a card battle. "You're on!"  
  
They cleared the table and prepared their decks. Renamon and Cyberdramon chose to be spectators, as they've rarely seen their partners on a battle with each other. "A very interesting battle indeed." As Renamon said.  
  
~~ SIX IN THE EARLY EVENING: AKIYAMA RESIDENCE ~~  
  
The game passed by with rounds that they alternately won. Right now, they are face with the final battle, which was getting excited. Ryo looked at his last set, hoping that a miracle that Rika doesn't have what he knew she have.  
  
But Lady Luck decided to stick with the redhead. "And now, I win." Rika declared as she placed her ace card down. Ryo saw the content, and set a hand down, admitting defeat.  
  
Renamon smirked. Rika seemed to have been keeping her cool lately, and she knew if ever these two will clash again in the tournament, which is likely, it would be unknown as to who will win. She glanced at Cyberdramon, who was actually thinking the same thing as she is right now:  
  
That Ryo let Rika win the battle.  
  
After all, no one was there to watch them and tell about it. Ryo knows that the redhead isn't a blabbermouth, and would rarely tell of her achievements. And their digimons won't tell a soul unless told by their partners.  
  
"You're getting soft, Akiyama." Rika said, smirking. She saw through him and knows that he's not serious in playing the last game. And to top it, he was letting her into his techniques. "And you're letting me getting the scope of your little secrets."  
  
"Well, there's no one to judge what you are accusing me, besides our digimon, Your Majesty." Ryo mock replied.  
  
"Don't play sweet with me, Pretty Boy." The Ice Queen warned. Ryo presented her with an innocent face.  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Well, you sound AND look like you are."  
  
The yellow fox digimon leaned beside Cyberdramon, whispered. "Is it me, or are our partners flirting with each other?"  
  
"I'm quite wondering about that myself." Cyberdramon returned.  
  
Unfortunately, Rika had heard what the fox had said and glared at her digimon. Renamon only responded with a smile. Cyberdramon glanced at the two exchanging looks and turned to Ryo, who shrugged.  
  
Rika looked at her watch, which was saying that her mother would be worrying that she is home late, and she isn't calling yet. She stands up, surprising a certain brown haired boy who was thinking of saying something to her.  
  
"Look, it's getting late." She started, pointing outside. "Thank you for snack and the match, Ryo."  
  
This surprised Ryo even more. Rare firsts, and firsts that she had shared with him, oh, does it make him tingle. He never her call him with his first name. (AN: I haven't heard yet, well, from where I'm watching, so shut up.) "Anything for the beautiful queen."  
  
Rika threw him a dirty look, red dusting her cheeks. Ryo blinked.  
  
"What? Did I say anything wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Akiyama. Forget it." The redhead replied, rolling her eyes and walked for the door, hoping that the small hint of blush goes away.  
  
Being a gentleman that he is, Ryo went forward to open the door, but Rika got to it first and opened the door before he did.  
  
They both went out, leaving the two digimon inside. Rika knows that Renamon knows her limits and wouldn't hang around a certain place for a long time, unless told by her.  
  
Ryo was about to say something when he heard someone call his name. Both he and Rika turned to the direction of the voice and saw a man, about thirty years of age, running towards them.  
  
"Thank God you're home, Ryo!" he exclaimed, stopping in front of them, panting.  
  
Ryo couldn't understand why such a man knows him but the worried lines etched on his face was telling him that something was terribly wrong. "Why? What happened?"  
  
The man face Ryo and sighed. "Ryo, your father..."  
  
Fear overcame the two teens as they tried to put the pieces together. "What?! Tell me! What happened to my dad?!"  
  
"Your father, he was involved in a car accident." The messenger answered. "Right now, doctors are trying their best, but I'm not so sure. His wounds are pretty deep and probably he's fractured."  
  
Ryo and Rika were startled by the news, but Ryo was a tad more affected than the redhead beside him. Rika looked at the brown haired boy beside her. His father's the only family he had right now, and the fear of losing him now was already overriding his common sense. "Ryo..."  
  
Ryo started running at top speed towards the direction of the hospital. Rika knows that she must go after him. But first things first. She turned to the man who just gave them the news and bowed.  
  
"Thank you so much for telling us, sir." She said, and then went back inside Ryo's house where she only saw Cyberdramon. Renamon had already disappeared. "Cyberdramon, will you be okay staying here by yourself? Something's happened to Ryo's dad, and I don't think Ryo'll be back soon."  
  
"I prefer going outside." Cyberdramon answered.  
  
Rika bit her lip. Ryo wouldn't be able to control Cyberdramon right now, so he was her responsibility for now. "Renamon!"  
  
The fox digimon appeared again at her Tamer's side. "Yes, Rika?"  
  
"You wouldn't mind staying with Cyberdramon, would you?" Rika asked, hoping for her partner to give her a positive answer. "I have to catch up with Ryo. I believe he needs a hand right now."  
  
"Sure." Renamon was just fine talking to the bigger digimon. And Rika thinks that Cyberdramon wouldn't mind, either.  
  
Rika smiled, and then ran after Ryo.  
  
~~ SIX FIFTEEN: CITY HOSPITAL ~~  
  
She found Ryo standing beside his father's bed in the hospital. As she sighted Mr. Akiyama, she felt all the color left her face. He was covered in bandages and some of his limbs are in casts. On his faces lies an oxygen mask. For the second time in her entire life, she felt so crestfallen. She felt like it was her father lying there.  
  
Rika shakes her head inwardly. 'What the hell am I thinking?!' She approached Ryo from the back and placed a hand on his shoulder, as if to say, "It'll be alright."  
  
Much to the redhead's surprise, Ryo turned around and embraced her, his head on the crook of her shoulder. Rika began having mind battles, wondering if she would punch him or just return the hug. But now, her hardheaded side gave way, and besides, Ryo didn't do that on purpose. He just needs comfort and reassurance right now. So, she embraced him back.  
  
Ryo couldn't believe that all of this is happening. First, he bumped into Rika, and shared quite a moment with her, and in public too. Then they ate at his house, talking like they were childhood friends. But then, the messenger came and also the word that ruined his whole day. And now, the girl he had been trying to get attention from for the past months is now embracing him, trying to make him feel better. But his father, his only closest relative, was facing and fighting death right now. His mother had died when he was still young, and his father had taken care of him ever since. Damn, he was still fourteen years, and...he suddenly went lightheaded when Rika tapped his back. He had been crying, he realized.  
  
After what seems to be forever, they both reluctantly released each other. Ryo brushed the back of his palm over to his eyes to take off the tears. "Heh, sorry, I guess I got a bit too emotional."  
  
Rika have him a faint smile. "Don't worry. Cry as much as you can. But he's not dead yet." Looking at Mr. Akiyama, she added. "He's fighting it...because he knows you'll be alone once he leaves."  
  
Ryo returned the smile as he followed Rika's line of sight, and turned towards his father who shows no signs of movement. They could only hear audible beeps of a machine. "Rika, thank you."  
  
The redhead looked at him, knowing too well what he meant.  
  
"You've been here. I'm worried that he won't make it. You came here, and comforted me when all seems down. That is one side of yours that doesn't show everyday." Ryo said. "Thank you so much, Rika."  
  
Rika felt large, mutated butterflies flying inside her stomach. "It's getting late. Do you need anything, because I might get it?"  
  
"Can you check on Cyberdramon?" Ryo asked. "I don't think I'll be able to come home tonight."  
  
Rika focused her attention on Mr. Akiyama, who was still unconscious. "Renamon is with him right now. My mom isn't around at our place. He could stay there. Grandmother seems to like another mouth to feed. She won't mind." She makes a beeline for the door. "I'll leave you alone with your dad for a while. I'll be back with dinner." And she disappeared from the doorway.  
  
Ryo just continued looking at his father. Taking his dad's hand into his own, he closed his eyes, praying that he would wake up and say he's alright.  
  
~~  
  
Blast: That was nice. That really is one side of Rika you won't see everyday. Comments needed. And no, I'm not pairing Renamon and Cyberdramon! Well, if you want it that way, then see like that. And also, choose between Mega Man X or Zero to preside over the AN for the next chapter! 


	3. CHAPPPPTEE TWEEE!

Blast: WAAAAHHH! Darn. FF.net erased one my stories! Well, it was not allowed though, so I guess I'm banned. But anyway, I continued this. Hehe, notes galore!  
  
**  
  
Akino Matoumiken: Thank you so much for reviewing! Yeah, I like 'em so much! Mao and Mei Li! Especially that episode where they're trapped in the cave. I really want to kiss Shan for doing that! Now, I'm not bi. So whatever. Ryuki! And oh, this site didn't put up a Chuuka Ichiban fanfic list. I didn't see it. No fair! Thank you sooo much! And your stories are nice! Your fic, 'A meaning of a flower', is very nice, I want you to continue it! Pweease!!!!  
  
ACrazyTeenager2005: Not much, actually. A small discussion. But nevertheless, THANK YOU!!  
  
simple_illusion: Thank you! =)  
  
Tache, Kit Kat, and 2da1c: Thank you for reviewing!  
  
**  
  
Blast: Well, that's done. Ryuki readers are so going to kill me for making this chapter. No wait, that's the last thing, I hope. So, DAMN CLASSES ARE BACK!!! I'm going to face my classmates again! And ONE OF THEM IS SO DAMN KIND TO NOT PAY MY TWENTY PESOS! I'M GOING TO SQUEEZE IT OUT OF YOU, DREX, I SWEAR!!!!!! Okay, I'm clam. No, calm. Clam, my a**. Anyway, with the story.  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER III: EMOTIONS  
  
~~  
  
(AN: I'll erase the time thing for this chapter. I'm not in a qualifying good mood right now. School starts and I'm with my (best not mentioned) classmates. Hope this suits you, Akino Matoumiken! =) )  
  
Leaving Ryo with his dad, Rika decided to call up her grandmother first. Going to the pay phone residing on a place in the hallway, she dropped a cent (An: Don't comment on this. I am not used to seeing the damn currency because I'm from a third world country that doesn't look like one.) in the slot and began dialing the numbers of her house that she knew by heart.  
  
(AN: An indicator for the other side of the phone.)  
  
^Hello?^  
  
"Grandmother, it's me." Rika started.  
  
^Oh, Rika! It's dark! Where are you?^  
  
"I'm in the hospital right now. Ryo's dad had an accident." Rika answered, scanning the hallways for someone she might knew. "I'm dropping someone there because Ryo couldn't take care of him for now."  
  
^Okay. Am I going to make dinner for you and your friend?^  
  
"That would be nice." Rika replied. "I'm going to get Cyberdramon now." The machine started beeping. "See you."  
  
She hangs the phone, and walked steadily out of the hospital towards Ryo's house.  
  
~~  
  
Renamon and Cyberdramon were quiet by the time Rika went over. At first, Rika thought it was nothing, until Renamon disappeared in the shadows, refusing to come with her.  
  
"Call me if you need help." The fox digimon said, before vanishing.  
  
Rika turned towards the larger digimon and walked to the direction of her house. "Cyberdramon, what happened while I was gone?"  
  
Cyberdramon didn't want to answer the question, but he had to. Ryo would kill him if he finds out. He sighed. (AN: What? AHHH, heh. Don't bother with me. Continue the story.) "I beat Renamon in a card battle."  
  
Rika stared at him, and then burst out laughing. "No wonder she is acting like that." She controlled her laughter. "Where did you get the deck?"  
  
"Ryo's." Cyberdramon answered. "Don't tell him."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Rika answered, smiling a bit. The two must've been bored while they were in the hospital. And Renamon sure acts like her Tamer. Ryo wouldn't mind once she explains it. "I just don't hope a card is missing."  
  
"All's intact." Cyberdramon answered.  
  
~~  
  
(AN: I am not going to write those things in Rika's house because I'm tired. And this IS a Ryuki. And please don't kill me for this. This just went inside my head, and I have to get rid of it, somehow.)  
  
After getting the dinner her grandmother made and leaving Cyberdramon, she went back to the hospital, carrying the pack of food on one hand.  
  
Rika felt a little miserable. Well, for one, she wouldn't want that to happen to her own dad. But the pains were returning, and it doesn't look like it's going to go away soon. Secondly, even if it were her own dad, her mom won't even care. She wouldn't even dare to ask why they separated in the first place. Sighing, she set those things away, probably in the farthest place in her mind.  
  
"Rika?" a familiar voice stirred up from her thoughts. She looked up at the front, seeing a boy on a bicycle, with blue hair that was quite known by the streetlights.  
  
"Henry? What're you doing here?" she asked. The only times she saw the boy at night was when there is a Digimorph field, (AN: That's what the dub is calling it, so that's that.) and Terriermon wasn't even with him.  
  
"Oh, nothing important." Henry answered. "Just strolling around. What are you doing around here?"  
  
"Taking food to the hospital." Rika replied, as if it answered everything.  
  
"Why? Who's in the hospital?" He asked, blinking in confusion. He had heard that Rika's mother is out of town, and she possibly cook the food that was still warm without help from her grandmother. So who could be in the hospital she is seeing in such a late hour?  
  
"Oh, I forgot." Rika exclaimed. "Mr. Akiyama had an accident this afternoon, and so happened I was with Ryo. Guy just rushed there, left Cyberdramon, and hadn't eaten yet."  
  
"Ah." Henry knew better than to think of that. The two are so obvious, so there's nothing to wonder about that she is doing these things. And besides, he had a hunch that the redhead really saw a true father in Ryo's dad. "You mind if I tag along?"  
  
Rika shakes her head.  
  
As they approached the hospital, Henry towing his bike to match the speed of the redhead, he got the urge to ask her a very personal question. It was bothering him for a while now, and since she already has a soft spot for the Tamers, save for Kazu and Kenta, he'll only expect her to give him a verbal bashing. "Hey, Rika?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you like Ryo?" (An: Yeah, this is one question that goes with most Ryuki stories, along with the questions, 'Do you love Ryo?'. Don't give a damn anyway.)  
  
Blushing was one things Henry got on his mind after blurting out the question. But that wasn't very evident on his companion's face. She just looked, well, blank. "I don't know." Rika answered. "I just don't know what to think of it."  
  
"Why so, Rika?" he asked, surprised of the girl's reaction.  
  
"I can't explain it." She replied. She then stopped at the hospital doors to wait for him while he locked up his bike somewhere. They walked towards the room where Rika last left Ryo with his dad. Opening a door enough to stuck her head inside to see him sitting in the same place where she last saw him. "Ryo?"  
  
Ryo turned around. "Hey Rika." He greeted her with a small smile leaking on his face.  
  
"I brought company." Rika said, opening the door, revealing Henry. "Saw him while going here with your food. Speaking of which, my grandmother cooked you food." She approached him and placed the packed food on his lap.  
  
"Ryo." Henry acknowledged him with a nod and a smile. He approached the boy and looked at the man lying on the bed. "He's still unconscious?"  
  
"He was awake some time ago." Ryo answered. "We talked for a bit before he fell asleep again." He looked at the food Rika placed on his lap and gazed at the redhead. "It's still warm. Please thank your grandmother for me, will you?"  
  
"Sure." Rika answered. "Now eat before I force them in your mouth."  
  
Ryo chuckled, and started eating. The food's very delicious, and Rika's grandmother sure is a good cook. "Mmm." He nodded with food still in his mouth, and then gave her thumbs up. "Could win for the food fest."  
  
Rika nodded, and then looked at her watch, and sighed. "Damn time. Why wouldn't it stop is beyond me." She muttered, and then turned to the two boys. "I have to go. Mom said she was going home tonight because she left something, preferably nine or something, and I don't want her getting any ideas." She made a beeline towards the door. "See you guys tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Rika." They chorused as Rika once again left the hospital room. Ryo finished his food and placed it on the sidetable.  
  
"You know what I think, Ryo?" Henry asked, looking at Ryo, then his dad. "I think Rika cares for your dad as much as she does to hers."  
  
"If she ever did." Ryo answered. "She doesn't talk about her father much."  
  
"And she certainly cares for you." The azure haired boy divulged. Ryo turned to him, uncertain if he heard him right.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, I'm just basing on how Rika is reacting to the events today." Henry explained. "She seems to be worried about you as much as she did to your father. She said to me you just ran here after hearing the accident, without dinner, and also leaving Cyberdramon in the house."  
  
"I don't know. I just want to confirm that." Ryo blinked, and then twirled to Henry's direction. "Henry, tell me something, will you? Do YOU like Rika?" Looking at the expression in Henry's face, he smiled. "Don't worry. I won't get mad. Now, why would I?"  
  
Henry's lips tightened. "I do like her. But just as a friend. And besides," he gave the brown haired boy an all knowing grin, "I'm neither blind nor deaf to see her glancing at your direction every now and then and, no wait, she'd kill me if you'd know about this."  
  
Ryo returned his eyes back on his dad. "She's not like other girls. You don't see someone like her everyday. There's a lot I want to say, but the author wanted to keep it PG-13, so I'll say it later when she decides that I can have it to a higher rating."  
  
Henry shakes his head. "That just proves how much you like her." He smiled cheerfully, and stands up. "It's getting late. I'll see you at the tournament. I'll call up the others to come here tomorrow. Bye." He went out of the room, leaving Ryo again.  
  
Ryo sighed and leaned backwards on his chair. Blinking, he cocked his head to the sidetable and saw the phone resting on it. Taking it, (AN: I know, I know. Stupid phone.) he dialed the numbers intended for a house of someone he knew pretty well.  
  
(AN: Same rule here.)  
  
^Hello?^  
  
"It's Ryo." He said. "How're you."  
  
^It was only a while before you last saw me, of course I'm fine!^ (An: Now look what I did!)  
  
Ryo chuckled. "You up to the tournament tomorrow?"  
  
^Of course. I'd hate to lose to you.^  
  
"Of course you do..."  
  
...  
  
~~  
  
Blast: Let's leave it there. I'm weird. I like Ryuki, but now I think Henry is cute, after recently watching the ep where Henry first bio-merged with Terriermon! Well, he's second to Ryo, after all, Ryo is one major hottie! ;) But still, I like the guy. I adore blueheads, like Henry, Mao =), Maya (Septerra Core), Hibiki (Vandread), Ryu (Breath of Fire). Tehee. So, R & R! Arigato gozaimasu, minna! Oh, yeah, I hope this chap doesn't look like a Henrika to you.  
  
WAAAIIITTT!!  
  
Blast: Huh?  
  
Danielle: I believe you forgot to say something.  
  
Blast: Whaz...Oh, yeah. And people, this here's my sister. Eldest, before SkY. And oh, yeah, I was planning on another Ryuki. I wanted so much to put another OC because I'm daydreaming too much. (Glares at Danielle) You happy?  
  
Danielle: No.  
  
Blast: Glad to hear it. Bye now! 


	4. Chapter FOU

Blast: I made it to chapter four! I made it to chapter four! And now, thanks to the good reviewer who voted, I choose Mega Man X!  
  
X: Uh, hello.  
  
Blast: Aw, c'mon X, as if this was the first time you've been hanging out as a starter! You're a Maverick Hunter! And the first reploid to complete that fact!  
  
X: That doesn't have anything to do with co-hosting, Mai.  
  
Blast: But it does! So will our cute hero say the disclaimer before I decide to let Miss Alia come over the stage?  
  
X: Alia?!  
  
Blast: Well?  
  
X: Okay. But it was your fault in the first place that my date with Alia was spoiled!  
  
Blast: Whatever.  
  
X: (sighs) Okay. Mai doesn't own Digimon. She doesn't own Capcom as well. (looks dangerously at Mai) Happy?!  
  
Blast: (grinning) Yep. And also, a little noty. Akino Matoumiken, if you have the time to email me later, please do! I really would like to try doing a Chuuka Ichiban fanfiction with you! And now, for the story!  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER IV: GESTURES  
  
~~  
  
(AN: Gomenasai! I think the time will be quite useful for this chapter...I hate typing 'meanwhile' and others like that. Now, Drex was kind enough to pay back the twenty, which I gallantly spend on food. So that's that. To the story...)  
  
~~ TEN IN THE MORNING: HOSPITAL ~~  
  
Hospitals are quiet and cold in Saturdays. And that was the primary reason as to why Ryo Akiyama overslept while watching his dad. Waking up, he noticed that his right arm had been 'dead' for some time after using it as a pillow. Rubbing it, he felt warmness spread through his arm as blood came back for circulation. (AN: I'm like that most of the time, so...) Looking at the clock, he realized that it was only three hours before the Tournament. 'I wonder if Rika was having trouble getting sleep last night.' He thought with a roguish grin as he recalled what they have talked about last night on the phone. (AN: This is just to prove your suspicions, so nyah.) Standing up, he rocked a bit because of his unstable stance at the moment. Hearing a knock on the door, he opened it, to find people who he seemed to have been expecting since last night.  
  
The Digimon Tamers.  
  
"Hey, Ryo, how're you doing?" Takato greeted. "Henry and Rika had called on us last night, so we decided on coming here before the tournament. Rika told us you'd be participating."  
  
"I didn't recall telling her..." Ryo mused, yawning. He was still sleepy, but he managed to fend it off to greet his friends. He turned to the redhead who he had talked to last night. "I didn't tell you, did I Rika?"  
  
Rika rolled her eyes. "Just so happened you registered for the tournament five minutes before I came. Stupid booth caretaker."  
  
"Yeah!" Kazu grinned. "I remember! That registrar for the tournament? I've heard from him!" Ignoring the 'don't you ever tell or I'll kill you' look from Rika's face, he continued. "We asked him if you guys already signed up, and, seeing that you are famous and all, he remembered it quite well. He told me that after Ryo signed up, Rika came over and signed up as well, and asked if Ryo already joined."  
  
"He was crazy." Rika commented, finding interest in the door rather than her friends. "I only asked him if Ryo signed up for the tournament, and he began accusing me."  
  
"Everyone says that guy is eccentric." Kenta remarked. "Marineangemon, who was hiding in my pocket at that time, was looking awfully...scared after I enlisted."  
  
At the same time, a pink digimon peeked out of Kenta's pocket. "Bibo Babu?"  
  
"Ryo!"  
  
Ryo noticed for the first time that Rika was actually holding something. Looking at it, he realized it was...  
  
"Monodramon!" he exclaimed. The small digimon hopped out of Rika's arms and to Ryo's. After embracing the digimon, he beamed at Rika. "You brought him here for me? I'm touched."  
  
"How can you say that?" she asked, turning her head to the side for the others not to notice the blush that was naturally forming. "Monodramon practically begged me to take him with me after learning that we're going to visit you."  
  
Jeri blinked. She bended her head sideways and looked at Rika. "Is it me, or are you blushing, Rika?"  
  
Rika looked at her friend weirdly and shook her head. "N-no, I'm not!"  
  
Ryo chuckled. "Well, she might be right. So, you guys going to participate in the tournament?"  
  
"Of course we will!!!" Takato exclaimed. "There's no reason for us not participating!"  
  
"And before we forgot, I believe Rika has something to announce for all of us." Henry piped in.  
  
Rika glared at Henry. Of all people to say that! When their attentions were once again directed at her, she sighed. "Okay, it's like this. Next week, my mother's going to have a party. It's going to be her birthday. And she also invites you guys."  
  
"Yeah, I think I know that." Ryo mused. When their interest was diverted to him, he shrugged. "Learned it from Rika, don't ask me."  
  
"Okay." Jeri said, grinning the whole way. After realizing where they are she said, "Is your dad alright?"  
  
Ryo glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah. He should be back on his feet this week. Well, if not for the blood donation." Turning to Rika he gave a heart- melting smile. "Thank your mother for me, Rika."  
  
Rika blinked. She then suddenly realized what happened, and why is her mother pale when she returned home last night. She thought it was only something acting up in the studio. But she was wrong. While she was back at her house, Rumiko must've given that blood donation. "Akiyama, what is your father's blood type?"  
  
"I think it's 'O'."  
  
"That explains it." Rumiko is type 'O'. Sighing, she remarked, "So, are going to stand here all day, or what?"  
  
"I don't know..." Ryo looked again at his dad. An intern nurse came over.  
  
"Are you Mr. Akiyama's son?" she asked. Ryo nodded. "Well, it looks like he's in a stable condition now. He'll be awake sometime now."  
  
Everyone's reactions was immediate, and began light, especially Ryo. He dashed at his father, hoping that he would wake up...now.  
  
~~ TWELVE NOON: A FOOD JOINT JUST OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL ~~  
  
After having Mr. Akiyama back, and having him assure his son that everything's alright, Ryo was dragged by his friends to the food joint. Right now, they are on a table, eating and talking.  
  
"Hey, Ryo, there will be festival next month." Kazu started. (AN: No certain info, but I'll make it accurate as possible. X: Yeah, and Ryuki and Jerato coming up! Me: (bonks X) Idiot! You just ruined my story!) "More or less on the first week of July."  
  
Jeri and Rika looked up from what they're eating, stared at the two boys, then at each other. Jeri's face a a portrait of sheer joy, and Rika's was of horror.  
  
"Do you know exactly what that festival is?!" Jeri demanded, startling everyone. "That festival you're talking about, Kazu, do you have any idea what that festival is!?"  
  
Kazu shakes his head. Ryo blinked, and looked at Rika's reaction. She had her head banged on the table, mumbling something like "Please no..." and "Damn festival...". He grinned, and tapped Rika.  
  
"Anything bothering you, wildcat?" he asked. Rika shot him with a look. He raised his hands up. "Okay..." He looked at Jeri, who grinned.  
  
"Rika, I think, really hates this celebration." Jeri said. The boys all looked at her. "If you can spare a few moments to look at the calendar, in July 7, then you'll learn as to why."  
  
"I think I know." Henry said. 'Oh, boy, Rika is going to kill me!! What the heck. I'm not her boyfriend.' "July 7 is Tanabata Day!"  
  
"Tanabata Day!" they exclaimed, carefully inputting the information just given to them. Ryo especially. 'So that's why!'  
  
(AN: I'm torturing Rika too much here, so I'll make another approach...)  
  
Takato nudged Ryo. "So, any new plans, Ryo?" he asked mischievously. Ryo let out a small laugh.  
  
"Speak for yourself, Takato." He retorted, causing the younger boy to blush furiously. "You have your girl agreeing with you every now and then. You just have to make it a bit more perfect for her..."  
  
"But you are the one who has a problem!" Takato answered. "The girl you have been setting your eyes on is not exactly in good terms with you. YOU have the problem of talking to her!"  
  
"Nothing I couldn't handle." The older boy grinned, looking at the direction of the redhead. Rika noticed his gaze and returned it with an annoyed look. He just responded to her with a very sweet smile, causing shades of red dusting on her cheeks, and look away from him.  
  
"Hmm, I can see that." Takato replied, seeing the silent communication between the two. "Well, I wish you good luck on asking our Ice Queen out on Tanabata!" he said, patting his friend's back.  
  
"And you too." Ryo said. Smiling inwardly, he began thinking of the redhead just a head away from him...  
  
~~  
  
Blast: Well, that's it for this chapter. I kind of left the tournament out for this chapter. But promise! Next chapter! And also, if you're wondering what the heck is Tanabata day, ask your Japanese relatives. If you don't know, here is a small summary...  
  
TANABATA: July 7. Tanabata, according to legend, is the day that two stars- Orihime (Vega, the Weaver) and her lover Kengy? (Altair)- meet in the skies over Japan. The 7th day of the 7th month is the only day they are permitted to see each other since they once allowed their affection for each other to interfere with their heavenly tasks.  
  
Blast: That is from the book EVERYDAY JAPANESE by Edward A. Schwarz and Reiko Ezawa. This book also helped me through some things I can't understand. And boy, what fun will it be to write the future chapters...!!! 


	5. Chapts FAAAYYYYVVV

Blast: Hello! I'm back! Well, I'm not exactly back, since I'll turn to my little pleasant self to not burst out right now in my case of author's block. So whatever.  
  
Mai: It is so good to breathe again! Before I continue with this wonderfully good attitude of mine, I'll go to notes, since I am having problems that needs solving.  
  
~~  
  
Akino Matoumiken: You are darn inspiring, you know that?! Thanks for the reviews! And please, continue your stories! And in that reincarnation story of yours, she has a blood disease, right? Ah, Ryouki and Kenyako in one spot. I can't help it if I'm a great fan of 02 and 03. I haven't watched 01 that much. So anyway, thanks again, and please notify me if you have a Chuuka Ichiban fanfic on mind because I'm on a block, I can't even continue my stories regularly due to tremendous amounts of homework.  
  
Kit Kat: Oh man. You have been here since the first chapter. You made me feel so loved. Thanks!!! Ryuki rules!!!  
  
Hitomi No Ryu: Thank you for the valuable information! Guess that makes some people different from others. I'm a Filipino, so I haven't had a clue about Tanabata. My being a bookworm affects me too much =P. And that information is going to change my story plans completely, THANK YOU! Well, it's my imagination and me. :)  
  
grammar whiz: I'm sorry if I bugged you out by my style of writing. You see, I'm a Filipino. But that is no excuse, if only I can read your mind. Here is my scoop. Thinking too much about the grammar knocks the living daylights out of me. I am generating my story directly from my imagination, and write it down as I pleased, and divide it from the whole story for a chapter, and pass it to ff.net. When I actually think of grammar, the story I'm thinking is lost. In short, my story goes in another direction that I won't appreciate myself for making it. And if I tried checking the whole thing for myself, I think I'd rather roll in a ball and die. Thank you for the suggestion. Can you at least give me your email address, because right now, I'm not in a mood to be given a bagful of flames. Something is distracting me from continuing my stories, and one problem's my school. And I definitely don't want flames in the review post as I go to the internet café for some repose from all those strenuous activities at school. I'd much appreciate it if you can check this story. Thank you.  
  
Daemon: Thank you. I like people to think of it that way. Too many Ryouki stories are freaking me out. =) (I mean freaking as a complete opposite.)  
  
~~  
  
Mai: Well, so much for the reviews bag. I'm going for the disclaimer and author's notes.  
  
Mai: I don't own Digimon. If I do, the 03 should end up Rika marrying Ryo.  
  
Mai: Are you tired of having too many of this name things? No? So anyway, I'm on my small propaganda, so anyone reading this who is also a Kaiyako (Kaiser+Miyako) fan, I'm sorry, but I'm going to delete 'The Lady and The Sorcerer'. I'm really, really sorry.  
  
~~ ~~  
  
CHAPTER V: WELL?  
  
~~  
  
~~ DAY OF THE DIGIMON CARD BATTLE TOURNAMENT ~~  
  
It was no mystery that the Tamers were really excited in joining the tournament. Most of them really haven't made it out, well, except for two renowned persons who have their own records. (AN: *hint* *hint*) Takato haven't joined in competitions much, Jeri plays Digimon Cards, but she only does it in private, knowing that some kids will tease her for playing a boy's game, Henry prefers to play with the PC Game rather than at the tournament, Kazu and Kenta, well, they are active in the game, but are too thick to even beat Rika.  
  
Ryo didn't have problems in the tournament, as some people knew already. But he'd rather keep silent if he wanted to make his future plans work. (AN: Well, I hope no one reading this is that DENSE!)  
  
Rika really didn't like losing, and that's a fact. The truth that Ryo had beaten her too many times in the previous Digimon Card Battle Tournaments didn't do well for their first meeting in the world of gears. But she solemnly swears that if she wins this recent event, she would do the one thing she would really hate doing at this moment. (AN: And that is my little secret!)  
  
After entering, they went on their separate ways, battling other kids of their generation, and facing each other eventually. There was one battle between Kazu and Jeri, and everyone was so shocked, with the exception of Rika and Ryo, that a girl has beaten Kazu, again!  
  
The two champions once again went up to the top, finishing one card battle victorious to another. Although they didn't fought in some of the rounds, they both knew that they would once again face each other in the finals. Ryo and Rika both consciously tried not to face each other earlier, so they went on different directions. When they see that they were the only ones left in the area, Rika would shoot a look that dares him to challenge her. But Ryo would just return the death glare with another of his sweet smiles that would end up in Rika looking away or the redhead going to another area.  
  
But fates had decide that the two will have the final battle.  
  
The emcee that is standing in his usual spot, clicks on the microphone and the shrill sound echoes throughout the area.  
  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we are down to two finalists, who had beaten every other card battle player. Let's give a large hand to..." he looks at the two finalists, quite surprised. "The former champions of the digimon card battle tournaments, Ryo and Rika!"  
  
A round of applause was given as Ryo and Rika walked up the stage. Ryo glances at the redhead beside him, who had her arms folded on her chest, with a blank look on her face. He cocks his head to her direction and whispers to her, "Still not used in highlights, wildcat?"  
  
"I really don't care."  
  
He scratches his head and smiles at the audience, including Kazu who is on the verge of running to him.  
  
"Okay, but first, let's get a closer inspection to these two, shall we?" the emcee says as he approaches Ryo and Rika. "So, I believe that you two are part of the Tamers that defeated the D-Reaper, am I right, Ryo?"  
  
When the microphone is directed to Ryo, the boy in question gives out another smile. "Fortunately for you, you have good ears and eyes to hear and watch the news."  
  
Rika grinned at that fact. She expects a different answer, but he had replied the same thoughts the way she would answer them. (AN: Did anyone get the whole idea?)  
  
"And of course I have good ears and eyes!" the emcee continued the joke. "If I don't, I wouldn't be an emcee in the Digimon Card Battle Tournament, would I?" Getting no response from the two, he continues his questions. "Miss Rika, we have been hearing some rumors (hint. hint) about you and Ryo. Is it true?"  
  
For a moment, both of them turned bright red before Rika responded to the question. "Some say that rumors can kill. And Ryo is just my friend. Not to be rude, it is really none of your business."  
  
The emcee just laughed at this statement. "Well, then, anything to say to each other before the final battle?"  
  
The two looked at each other. Blue eyes looked into purple ones. When they tore away from each other's sight, each shrugged nonchalantly. Both knew too much what one would say to the other, so it is better that they wouldn't say it. (AN: Remember their recent card battle at Ryo's house :-) )  
  
"Okay, since their communication is beyond our comprehension, let us start the final battle!"  
  
Rika rolled her eyes as she sat down on a chair and prepared her deck. I won't allow him to win this battle, she decided silently. He has beaten me one too many times, and this time will be different.  
  
Ryo had been having a mind battle for the past thirty seconds as he debated with himself on letting Rika win or not. I still have to do my best, he finished, though I hope this won't ruin any part of our friendship.  
  
The battle had begun. Cards were used one against the other, and never did one manage to get past the other. Both were doing well with handling their decks.  
  
(AN: Interruption. I still don't know how to play the Digimon Card Game. I hope you could understand.)  
  
After twenty minutes, it was evident on Rika's face that she was annoyed. Ryo, on the other hand, was still keeping his cool as they both continue to throw down cards.  
  
And then it struck.  
  
Rika looked at her remaining set and glanced down at the field. Her cards are not enough to support her fighting digimon in the field. Ryo's defenses are too much for her, and the card left in her hand are insufficient to hack those defenses. I'm not going to lose, she willfully said to herself. I am not going to lose in this battle!  
  
Then suddenly, she heard something that only occurred once in her entire life. The sound of a palm hitting the the battle table. She looked up to see Ryo sighing, his right palm down on the table, and his left released his remaining cards on the table.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Akiyama?" she asked, her voice no more than a whisper. That gesture he just pulled off was the gesture of defeat, and that simply puts that Ryo lose over Rika.  
  
"You won." He replied. Seeing the confused look on the redhead's face, he pointed to the cards. "See? My defense was big, as you might have observed. But do notice that the offense of my fighting digimon. I attacked you once, and you seemed to have brought down the reflector card. It allows half of my attacks to reflect back at me as your defense was added. With the added digimodification cards with high offensive, my digimon won't stand a chance. The remaining cards in my hand are not enough to cover up for the damage."  
  
The buzzer rang. "The battle has ended! Miss Rika has won the final game!"  
  
"It was fun playing with you again, Rika." Ryo said, smiling. "But I never thought I'd lose in this battle."  
  
"Try and try until you succeed, Ryo." Rika answered, a half smile lit her face. She took her deck. "I had to admit, this was the second longest time I've ever sat down in a card battle."  
  
Ryo took his deck, and finally, handed his hand to Rika. "Would the queen mind if I escort her to claim her prize?"  
  
Rika raised an eyebrow at the gesture the boy was having, and merely gave the hand a clap. "Escort yourself, Ryo."  
  
After the tournament, the Tamers regrouped and began congratulating each other.  
  
"Man, Takato, you need to work on your deck!"  
  
"Hey, at least I wasn't beaten by a girl who only entered the tournament recently!"  
  
"You were doing great at that final game, Ryo, why the lose? We getting soft here?"  
  
"It's not me, Henry. I never intended to lose."  
  
"Rika! You haven't lose your touch, I see."  
  
"And it was not by my hands that you defeated Kazu on that game. You'd be a great at digimon cards, Jeri."  
  
"I'm alone."  
  
Later that night, Rika lie down on her bed. The events were still too fast. After the tournament, she had accompanied Ryo to help him with his father. He was discharged from the hospital after one hour after the game, and Ryo had pleaded her and Henry to help him, but Henry excused himself because of some important agenda. 'Important agenda, huh? Is it so important that he had to leave me with Ryo all alone?'  
  
Little does the Ice Queen know that a certain boy a few blocks away from his house was thinking almost the same thing.  
  
~~  
  
Mai: Hmm, I need to grasp ideas. (holds a net) I'm going to catch ideas now. Reviews please! It won't take a minute, promise! 


	6. CHAPT SICKS

Mai: I'm back...  
  
X: And I'm willing to bet that many of her fans would hate this chapter.  
  
Mai: Do I have any fans? Hopefully...by the way, I don't own Digimon Tamers...I hate myself...well, if hating is that bad.  
  
X: She's so thankful for the reviews. The Tanabata chapter will wait, maybe next chapter, or the next, or the next, or the-  
  
Mai: Shut up X. And addition, to (no offense, but it's true) the dense reviewer, that boy is Ryo. Seriously, what is the coupling? I intended to have around Ryo and Rika please....  
  
~~ ~~  
  
CHAPTER VI: PARTY  
  
~~  
  
~~ Three days after the tournament: Nonaka Residence ~~  
  
The people in the house had been quite busy, maybe because of the fact that Rumiko Nonaka's birthday is twenty-four hours away. Not only the members, but also the Tamers helped around for the party. Actually, they volunteered to do so, not similar to Rika's purpose.  
  
But not all the help the Tamers extended were always useful, especially the help from two Tamers named Kazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa. In less than one day, Ryo had noted ten arguments made by the duo and Rika, seven of which nearly turned bloody.  
  
But thankfully, the day turned out better than what he expected. Those good moments also included the small, unnoticed (for the others except Henry) Kodak moments between him and Rika. Right now, he was sitting near the pond, watching the wind create ripples on the crystal clear water.  
  
~~ FLASHBACK: A FEW HOURS AGO ~~  
  
Kazu and Kenta did an amazing work for once, so they were promoted to being Rika's assistants for the ceiling decors. The two nitwits are to hold the ladder Rika was supposed to climb on.  
  
So Ryo had been busy with some of the decors, and he's on the other room helping Henry and Takato. Jeri was on the kitchen, helping out Seiko with the food.  
  
"Ryo, I think I saw some of the decors on the hallway." Henry said, desperately trying to pin a décor on the ceiling. "Takato is holding the ladder, so could you take them in for me?"  
  
"Ah, sure." Ryo walked out of the room, took the decorations, and was about to go back in when he heard a commotion in the room Rika, Kazu and Kenta were in.  
  
"Rika, you'd better hurry! We're kind of having trouble holding the ladder in place." Kazu declared. Kenta was silent, knowing that the sixth comment will cause another war between the Ice Princess and Idiot Number One.  
  
"Don't tell me that you can't hold a ladder in one place, and with two of you on each side!" Rika sighed, holding a wire in one hand. "Keep your arms steady for once because if I make a miscalculation because the sudden movements, there will be a short circuit in this house."  
  
What is it with morons this time of the year? They get weirder and weirder and weirder still, Rika concluded, picking out the wires. This is about to get weirder still...  
  
"Hey, any problem there?" a voice startled her out of the wires, and immediately lose her balance. She toppled over from the ladder. She closed her eyes from the impact, but the only impact that came is someone catching her, before a soft 'thump'. She opened her eyes to see Ryo on the floor, his arm on the back of her chest and the other arm behind her knees.  
  
"Well, Rika, you should be careful." Ryo smiled. "Someone might not be here the next time you fall, and..." he looked somewhere else, "You are not so light."  
  
"Why did you catch me then?" Rika asked, not making a move in getting out of his grasp. Somehow, both felt the heat rising up inside them, especially on the parts Ryo was holding with his arms.  
  
Ryo grinned impishly. "Well, I thought you would appreciate it if someone is looking out for you. Well, we don't want you getting amnesia now, do we?" Well, that was part of the reason why he did that.  
  
Neither had noticed that Kazu and Kenta sneaked out of the room to avoid getting into Rika's wrath, so it left them silent and all alone in the room, still not getting off of the other's hold. Their eyes stared at each other for what seem to be an eternity.  
  
That is all happening until a sound of a falling person was heard and it took them both back to reality. Realizing the position they're both in, they quickly stood up, blushing.  
  
"Ryo, how long can you get those decors?" Henry cried out from the other room. "It's just beside the next room. Takato isn't that strong enough to hold me."  
  
"Hey!" the voice of Takato Matsuki protested.  
  
"I'm coming, wait a sec, will you?" Ryo responded. He turned over to Rika, who was surveying the area, and probably looking for the two idiots who left her. "So, Rika, stay out of danger for a while. It's not everyday that a knight in shining armor such as myself is there to save you."  
  
Rika fixed him with a death glare, which hinted that she needed to clarify some things. "One, I am capable of taking care of myself. Two, you are not my knight in shining armor, or any knight for that matter. Three, get moving so that I can beat the hell out of those idiots who ran off."  
  
Ryo gave a mock salute. "Yes ma'am, Ice Princess, ma'am." He walked smartly out of the room, took the decors Henry asked for, and went back to the two guys in the other room.  
  
~~ END FLASHBACK ~~  
  
A smile lit his features as he recalled the memory. If Rika really didn't feel anything at all, she would've shoved off and shouted obscenities at him. But then, she didn't. And that had to show promise.  
  
He heard footsteps coming from behind, and he knew that it was the girl sharing his memory earlier.  
  
"She is coming back in a few minutes." Rika started, approaching him. "Why are you here?"  
  
He turned to look at her, and another smile, a smaller one, was etched on his lips. "I like staying near bodies of water." When Rika made no comment, he continued, seeing as it would do no harm. "Just looking at it keeps me comfortable and peaceful for a while. Unfortunately, my house doesn't have these things. I just took my chance while I'm still here."  
  
"You mind if I sit here?" she asked, gesturing at the empty space beside Ryo. The boy just shook his head, so she sat down. "I didn't know we think that alike."  
  
Silence reigned for a few seconds while they watched the wind create ripples in the pond. The wind only generated a small noise equivalent to a whimper and it took some sakura petals from the neighboring house that belonged to a person who loved cherry blossoms. A few petals dropped to their hair, and some landed on the pond, disturbing the ripples. Ryo looked at her, and she looked more like an angel with pink on. This thought brought up another smile on his face, a smile that didn't go unnoticed by Rika.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" she asked, rather curious, yet embarrassed on how Ryo looked at her.  
  
Ryo decided to be frank, as he was never one to really lie. "You look kind of adorable with those petals on your hair." This comment caused a light blush to appear on the redhead's face.  
  
Before Rika was able to give an appropriate reply, a shout from Kazu was heard, along with the shrill voice of Jeri. "Rika! Ryo! Where the heck are you? Mrs. Nonaka is already on the gate!"  
  
That took them out of their moment _again_. Rika sighed and stood up. She gave a hand to Ryo. "We'd better hurry. Mom is here."  
  
Ryo took the hand gratefully, and both of them went inside the house to welcome Rumiko. But before setting foot on the well-shined floor, Rika expertly took out every single petal out of her hair and smirked at Ryo. "You should do the same, you'll never know who might laugh at you for being fond of pink."  
  
Ryo grinned affectionately before shaking his head, causing all but one petal to fly away. "Well, not exactly fond of pink." He shrugged. "Fond of everyone who looks cute on pink."  
  
Rika, however, didn't get the idea. She noticed the stubborn petal stuck on Ryo's dark tresses. "There is still a petal. Hold still." She took the petal out of Ryo's hair, while the boy looked back and forth at the girl and his hair with innocence present.  
  
Inwardly, Rika shuddered. This boy was able to take out most of the emotions she never thought she had in less than one day. She silently wondered if all of this would end in - oh! No! Never would she think of something...but that always happen, right?  
  
They made it before Rumiko opened the door. "Mother? Rika? The lights are still on." She made it to the main dining room. "What is going...oh my..."  
  
"Happy birthday!"  
  
The smiling faces of not only her mother and the Tamers, but also of Rika, whose smile never failed to please her, greeted her. She placed a hand on her mouth and tried to choke down her tears. But failed, as usual.  
  
"I...oh thank you!" Rumiko cried as she walked towards the room. "Mother, Rika, all of you, thank you..."  
  
Rika ran to her mother and gave her a big embrace. "Happy birthday, mom." She exclaimed, tears flowing freely, tears Ryo had never expected seeing from one having such a cold heart. Could it be, that Rika Nonaka has finally found what was missing?  
  
Rika released her embrace, and Seiko made her way, holding a lovely cake, with blue icing on the sides and on the top are candles lining up parallel to the circumference and the hiragana letters which means "Otanjobi Omedeto" in it. Rika glanced at her grandmother and Jeri, and her lips broke into a smile.  
  
"Make a wish, mom." Rika said, smiling for her mother. Rumiko looked at her mother and her daughter.  
  
"Rika, dear, my wish was already granted." She replied, before blowing the candles. Everyone clapped, some cried (AN: Insert Kazu and Kenta crying their eyes out.) =), but Ryo chose to smile.  
  
Rika knew that she was doing the right thing. But then, will there be enough time? A sudden aching started on her chest, but she refused to let it appear on her expression. So this won't stop until it get her, would it?  
  
During the whole party, and some visitors arrived, Rika decided on staying outside the take out the pain. She sat on the same place she sat a good hour ago, and clutched her chest, this time, the pain was quite unbearable. Not knowing that he was watching intently, she bit her lip in an attempt to hold any scream she might make, but that didn't stop her tears from flowing out of pain this time.  
  
Ryo couldn't stand it, just standing there and watching her suffer like that. He had to go to her. But then, there was that aftereffect. But he didn't care, obviously. He walked and sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug. Whatever is happening in Rika's system right now must be really painful if it made her like this. "Rika, please try to fight it."  
  
Rika knew, and Ryo knew, what is really happening. Ryo's vision of seeing her in this state caused him to embrace her tighter. There would be nothing he could do to help her right now. He knows that she cared enough for her mother that she wouldn't spoil her happiest day.  
  
~~  
  
Mai: I don't like fluffy stories...the too fluffy stories...nothing, I'm just rambling. I don't like my day as of late. I'm short on money...just review to make me feel any better, please?  
  
X: She's in a wreck, forgive her for rambling. Oh and a quick addition, she's quite nonsense for this day. Hiragana letters meaning "Otanjobi Omedeto"? Seriously, um, it means Happy Birthday. So, um, goodbye. 


	7. CHAP SEgVen

Mai: I'm back! Did you miss me? Well.........I hope so. I was able to make a comeback after reading a significant amount of Ryouki stories.........It is called therapy!  
  
Koushiro: Hey, where am I?  
  
Mai: Hello, senpai! Can you tell the disclaimer for me? My mouth is quite tired.........and I need rest, fast.........please?  
  
Koushiro: Okay. Mai doesn't own Digimon Tamers, or any of the characters. She doesn't own me either, so I'll be fine.  
  
Mai: Thank you so much. And now, on to the story! P.S. My deepest sorry to the people who are looking out for this chapter, I left you hanging for how many months? I'll get back, I promise!!!  
  
~~ ~~  
  
CHAPTER VII: CONCERN  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
FIVE A.M.: RIKA'S HOUSE ~~  
  
"NO!"  
  
Rika sat up after waking up from a bad dream. Cold sweat trickled down her face, and her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. After realizing it was just a dream, she took a few deep breaths. She lies back down after having a series of coughs. She closed her eyes, and went back to sleep. But before doing so, she mumbled something only Renamon would hear - if she was there at the moment - and silenced, "Damn you, Akiyama..."  
  
~~ EIGHT IN THE MORNING: RIKA'S HOUSE ~~  
  
Rumiko sat down at the dining table, holding a teacup at one hand. Seiko was at the next room, going online, as usual. The woman who looked no younger than fourty blinked as she heard a small cough, barely audible. She stood up, and hurried to the next room, which happened to be Rika's.  
  
When the woman opened the room, there was nothing really uncommon, until she heard coughing from the figure lying down. She hurried to Rika, who had started coughing violently.  
  
"Rumiko!"  
  
At the sound of her name, Rumiko placed down the teacup and hurried to Rika's room. She found her mother cradling Rika, calling her name. "What happened?!"  
  
"There's something wrong with Rika." She whispered. "Hold her, Rumiko, while I get some hot water."  
  
Rumiko then took her turn to cradle her daughter. "Oh, my, Rika...what is happening to you?"  
  
~~ NINE IN THE MORNING: AKIYAMA RESIDENCE ~~  
  
Ryo, being an early bird, woke up a few hours earlier and had already finished breakfast. After helping his father, who was still recovering, to the master's bedroom, he went back to his own room, and turned on his computer. He had been starting a small plan for a week now, and he plans on adding the arrangements for Tanabata day, which will happen a few weeks from now.  
  
"What are you doing, Ryo?" Monodramon asked after waking up from his sleep.  
  
"Nothing, just planning on something for Tanabata."  
  
"Your words are contradicting each other." A voice joined them. Ryo blinked, and nearly jumped when he saw Renamon's face peering at the contents. "Some plan you got there. But I doubt if any of your plans will work, basing on Rika's current condition."  
  
Ryo looked at the fox digimon. "What happened to Rika?!"  
  
"Just an hour ago, she was sick." Renamon replied. "Apparently, she was quite pale, and keeps on coughing. You might want to see her."  
  
"But Monodramon and Dad..."  
  
"Don't worry, Ryo." Monodramon piped out. "I can take care of myself and your dad. Go to Rika, I have a feeling she'll need you."  
  
Ryo smiled, and patted his partner. "You're so sweet, I wonder why ants haven't eaten you yet." He put on his usual red sweater and rushed out. When the boy left, the two digimons exchanged looks. And the event clearly said that Ryo really cared for the redhead.  
  
~~ THIRTY MINUTES AFTER: RIKA'S HOUSE ~~  
  
Rika woke up quite later than she expected. "What happened to me?" she mumbled. When she placed a hand on her head, there was a wet towel on it. The room was opened, letting air come in. She tried to stand up, but it seems her body was too weak, as she haven't eaten breakfast yet, as a result, she fell, if not for two arms to catch her, saving her head from banging to the wooden floor.  
  
"Don't stand up yet, Rika." Ryo's voice whispered. He had arrived a good twenty minutes ago, and was talking to Rumiko and Seiko. And when he went to Rika's room, he found out that the girl was already awake and that she is trying to stand up.  
  
He helped her sat up. "Why are you here?" Rika asked, and then started coughing again. He tapped her back, biting back his lip to avoid contact with the air at the moment.  
  
"Renamon told me you were sick." Ryo answered. "So I decided to come here." He sighed. "Your mother is calling a doctor. You should've told her."  
  
"Tell her what?" Rika retorted in a whisper. "That I'm sick of a disease that might cause me death while she is having her birthday?" After a series of coughs, she continued. "I already visited a doctor, not the one Mom knows. He told me I had acute bronchitis and gave me a few prescriptions..."  
  
"And now, you're making everyone who cared for you worried enough." Ryo responded, forcing Rika to lie down. "Get some rest for a while and try to think how to tell them. I'll come back with hot chocolate."  
  
Ryo exited the room and went to the kitchen, where Seiko is resting for a while. Upon seeing the young man, Seiko smiled faintly. "How is she?"  
  
"She's fine." He replied. "I think she'll need hot coco for now..."  
  
"Okay, then, I'll prepare that." Seiko went to the counter and started mixing, while Ryo leaned back on the wall. It was a good thing that he took some vaccine tablets (AN: Is there such thing? Hope so.) so that he could approach Rika and not caught the disease she had. He had been trying to find a way to stop what negative part of his mind was showing him, but he simply can't. The sight of Rika dying is too much.  
  
"Ryo, you could take this to Rika now........." Seiko smiled as she handed a mug to Ryo. "She'll need you around these times. I have a feeling she has been telling you something we don't know, so I'll trust you with her, okay?"  
  
Ryo nodded, and proceeded to Rika's bedroom, where he saw her in the same position she had when he left her earlier. The girl turned her head and saw him. Smiling, he approached her. "Still not feeling well?" he asked. Rika shook her head. He knelt and set the mug down, and assisted Rika in sitting up. He handed her the mug. "Here, drink this. It will help."  
  
Rika took the mug, and sipped the contents silently. She glanced at Ryo for a brief moment before taking another sip, her eyes now on the other side. "Ryo, why?"  
  
Ryo blinked. What was Rika talking about?  
  
"Why are you like this?" she asked, placing the mug down. "I give you nothing but considerable amount of trouble, and yet, you care for me as if I was a close friend." She looked at Ryo, trying to bear the intensity brought by his cerulean eyes.  
  
Ryo took the mug and set it on the near table, and faced her. "Rika, you never gave me trouble, and even if you did, have you observed that I don't even notice? And don't forget, Rika, you are my friend. I'm always around when you'll need me." He smiled, though he was silently wishing that he hadn't mentioned the friend part. He grasped Rika's hand with his. "Now, you have to get well. Believe that you would stay on track, and everything will work out in the end."  
  
Rika lied down, her hand never releasing its hold on Ryo's. "Ryo.........thank you........."  
  
He watched as his fiery-haired angel closed her eyes and went back to sleep. He sighed and smiled. Giving her hand a last squeeze, he released it, and readjusted his position, this time, sitting Indian-style, doing his small vigil beside her.  
  
And with Ryo doing all these things for the rest of the week, Rika soon regained her strength and is getting well over the sickness. Ryo regulated his schedule over the days on taking care of his dad and Monodramon, and taking his vigil on Rika. The girl did notice the efforts Ryo made in making her well, and this served as her encouragement.........  
  
A few days later, Rika saw a new message while checking her email. Looking at it, it was unnamed, so she has no idea where it came from. But when she looked at the contents, she blinked, and breathes deeply.  
  
The email read:  
  
'Hi.  
  
Just seeing you right now after reading this letter is not my idea of getting killed, in case you still have a bad spot for me.  
  
To take you straight to the point, I have to ask you a question that will need your reply.........  
  
Miss Rika Nonaka, may I take you out for dinner on the night of Tanabata Day?  
  
R.A.'  
  
~~  
  
Mai: Well, I think that will be enough spoilers for the next chapter. Hey, can you give me any ideas for the next chapter? My head is quite empty at the moment. I was thinking of killing Rika, but the idea of you flaming me is not my best description of vacation. Do send your reviews, please! 


	8. CHAPPEE Ocho

Mai: Yeah! I made another chapter! Congratulate me!  
  
(Sound of an owl was heard)  
  
Mai: Blast them audience. Anyway, this continued from where I left you guys. Good news, you prepare yourself. Bad news, this isn't Tanabata yet.  
  
Mai: Oh and before I completely forgot, to that guy (drat, I forgot the name.........I'm getting amnesia everyday, so sue me) who told me to get my lazy ass on a computer, don't worry, I gave you what you want.  
  
Mai: Oh, and A.M., you're not talking anymore. Where are you? Please continue your stories too! Bloody hell, I have been writing the fic, but to no luck.  
  
Mai: Well, that's done. I don't own Digimon Tamers, and I'll never do. If I do, you know what will happen. For the grammar: I'M TIRED. I finished writing this chapter by 10:22 P.M. and the last thing I need is someone pestering me of the grammar!  
  
~~ ~~  
  
CHAPTER VIII: PERSPECTIVE  
  
~~  
  
~~ 8:40 P.M. ~~  
  
Rika blinked, rubbed her eyes, and stared at the message. 'Ryo Akiyama is asking me out on a date.........Ryo Akiyama is asking me out on a date. I can't believe it.........' She shakes her head. 'No, it can't be.........Ryo is just my friend, why is he acting like.........'  
  
"Argh!" she threw her hands up in frustration. She stormed out of the house. 'I need air. Fresh air might be the medicine I'll need.'  
  
She walked around aimlessly and found herself at the hideout. 'Funny how instincts tell my body how to act.' She sat down at the stairs, and sighed. 'How can he ask me such a question.........' Her voice was barely audible, as she encircles her arms around her legs, and her head hangs down. "Ryo, you are one big idiot..........."  
  
~~ 8:33 P.M. ~~  
  
Ryo looked up at the ceiling of his room. 'She must've read my message already. I wonder what will be her reply.........anything, Rika, anything but a 'no''. He sat up, and heaved a sigh. 'Man, I must have it that bad for her.........who could've thought I'd fell this hard.'  
  
He glanced out the window, where he could see the leaves going with the wind. 'Come to think of it, anyone could've thought that way.........like Jeri or Henry, but no one could've predicted that this would happen.'  
  
He wears the jacket over his red sweater and head out for some thinking. 'I think it's going to be a cold night, but then, who knows?'  
  
"Ryo, where're you going?" his dad called out from the kitchen. "It's already late."  
  
"I'm just going for a walk, dad." He responded, going to the door and putting his shoes on. "I'll be back in a bit." Monodramon bounced out of the kitchen. Ryo looked at his partner. "Um, Monodramon, just stay here with dad, okay? Don't cause trouble now."  
  
"Okay, Ryo." The digimon went back to the kitchen. "I got those.............*clank* *clank*" And immediately, a crashing sound was heard.  
  
Ryo chuckled, slightly envisioning his dad and Monodramon in the kitchen. 'I guess that is plate number 32 now...........'  
  
~~ 9:30 P.M. ~~  
  
Rika sighed for what appeared to be the fifteenth time. 'Talking to myself for almost an hour is not doing any good,' she deduced. 'Then again, if I burst out in front of him, I might do something that I'll regret.'  
  
The wind started to get chilly, and the redhead already regretted not taking her jacket with her. 'Ryo, what the hell are you trying to tell me? Is there something else I need to know?'  
  
She admitted to herself for a few times that she had feelings for Ryo that is far from simple friendship. But in order for that friendship not to turn into dust, she kept her emotions to herself. Although Ryo flirted with her, she knew deep inside that he was just having fun.  
  
She blinked as she realized that Renamon wasn't around. 'That's strange.' She thought. 'I haven't seen her since noon.........where could she be?'  
  
She was too much buried in thought that she didn't notice the presence of a boy coming towards her.  
  
"Is that you, Rika?" he asked, his voice taking Rika out of her reverie. Rika looked up, recognizing the voice and the face of Ryo Akiyama. When the boy confirmed his suspicions, he walked to her. "Rika, what are you doing here?"  
  
'I'm sitting here, thinking about you, you moron.' "I need fresh air." She responded. "And you?"  
  
"Probably the same answer you had." He replied, smiling. "Can I join you?"  
  
"Go ahead." 'Ass. You don't even ask permission to me most of the time, why now?'  
  
Ryo sat down next to the girl. Both were warped in their thoughts for a while until he sensed that his companion is slightly shivering, although he felt she didn't want to show it to him. He smiled, and removed his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. Rika looked at him, muttering a small thank you before taking the thick clothing and wrapping it around her body.  
  
This action only caused the tension to rise between the two. Had not Ryo decided to start a conversation, both might have burst out from the pressure.  
  
"You know what?" Ryo said, breaking the ice. "Sometimes I think that maybe there is a purpose why people are living here." Rika was silent, as she doesn't know how to respond. "I may have spend my entire life in the Digital World, and not come back here, if it hadn't for been you guys who went there for Calumon. Although I could've rejected the offer to going back for my family, you gave me reason enough to come back.  
  
"My purpose as a Digimon Tamer continues until now, as I have Monodramon, and my purpose as a son to my dad persists because of my decision to go back. But my purpose as someone in this world is not yet assured.........do you understand what I'm talking about?"  
  
He turned to Rika, who actually was confused. 'What are you talking about, Ryo?' But her instincts wanted her to talk, and so did her heart. "Every creature has a purpose of living. But I negate my purpose completely. I didn't treat Renamon well, I just talk back to my mom, and I feel like the world has closed its doors on me. It kind of feels good when I met the Tamers, and all the things I've missed as a child and as a teenager came to me."  
  
"Once you get in contact with what the world is trying to say, your emotions open up........." he looked at her.  
  
She finally returned the gaze. ".........And you begin understanding other people........."  
  
".........And you now find ways to stay with them, because you don't want to feel lonely anymore."  
  
'Why does this feel like a damn novel?' she thought, looking at Ryo. Mutated butterflies were already flying around in her stomach. She looked away. 'And why the heck do we think almost the same?'  
  
"Ryo?" she asked, her voice a bit louder than a whisper.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did you think that I still have a bad spot for you?" she asked. Ryo blinked.  
  
'So she had read the message.........' he realized. "I just had to make an excuse to ask you........."  
  
Rika felt the wind growing cold. She wrapped the jacket tighter around her, the familiar scent of Ryo's cologne enticing her nose. "Ryo, I accept your invitation."  
  
Ryo looked at Rika with a befuddled expression. When he realized what she was talking about, he beamed at her. "You will?"  
  
Unable to repeat what she said, Rika only nodded. The next thing that happened completely placed her in shock. Although Ryo hugged her for God knows how many times, this one differs from all others. Those embraces came either from concern or pity, but this time, this embrace warmed her inside. This one made her felt that she was loved.  
  
'Rika, thank you for this.' Ryo thought, holding Rika close to him. 'You don't know how much this means to me. I wish I could tell you right now how I feel.........'  
  
After what seems to be a lifetime, he released his hold on her, and just gazed at her, who was doing the same. When the tension suddenly rises again from the arm and eye contact, Rika wakes up from shock, and suddenly stands up.  
  
"It's getting late........." she said. 'Although I allowed myself to go with you, it still doesn't mean you can have me that easily. Point is, Ryo, you're going too fast.'  
  
Ryo seemed to have read her mind, and stand up. "I'm sorry, Rika, I shouldn't have pushed it." He gave her a hand. "I'll take you home. Your mom and grandmother might be worried."  
  
Rika nodded, and took the hand. She silently realized that it was already past ten, and sleep is already overriding her mind. 'Sleep.'  
  
As they walked, Ryo noticed that she was having a battle with her mind and sleep. He smiled, and stopped. Rika bumped on his back incidentally.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" she asked sleepily.  
  
He released her hand, knelt down on one knee and gestured to Rika. "I'll carry you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"C'mon. I'll wake you when we'll get there, okay?"  
  
Rika was too sleepy to argue, so she climbed onto Ryo's back. Securing herself by wrapping her arms around his neck, she mumbled another thank you before falling asleep.  
  
'Sweet dreams, pumpkin.' He said, as he started to walk for Rika's house.  
  
~~  
  
Mai: My exam is tomorrow.........and well.........I gave myself a good reason to stop school. But then, oh well. R & R 


	9. Chapter NUEVE Do I know how to spell, or...

Mai: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated since.........(counting) a few weeks. Men, people will hate me for this. You see, a stalker hacked into my computer, and well, war raged, and the to stop him from getting my personal files, I had to reboot the system.  
  
***: Mai, just tell them that the computer caught a flu and it wouldn't settle down unless rebooted.  
  
Mai: You had to spoil my story. Oh well, I don't own Digimon Tamers. Thanks for the reviews. Don't worry, I'll save a special place for all my reviewers at the last chapter. *wink*.........  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER IX: THE MEETING OF ALTAIR AND VEGA  
  
~~  
  
Seiko watched the events unfolding before her eyes. Her only granddaughter, Rika, is being fussed over by her mother. The heroine of the two worlds is now being fixed into a dress and a hairstyle. She knew that her granddaughter's sole reason of getting involved like this with Rumiko is that her date is now her priority.  
  
She left them to dress and walked to the living room, and saw the said date, kneeling down, eyes closed in a short meditation. He wore a navy blue kimono and hakama, complete with a haori no himo and a haori with a lighter shade of blue. 'This tradition never loses its touch.' She thought with a smile. This is how Rumiko met her husband. She joined the young boy. He opened his eyes and look at the older woman.  
  
"Good evening Seiko." He greeted, remembering the one instance that she told him to address her by first name basis.  
  
Seiko acknowledged the greeting with a nod. "Rika will be out soon. For now, I want to have a word with you." When she saw the boy confirm what she just said, she started. "It break my heart when Rumiko was left by her husband. It affected not only Rumiko, but Rika as well. She loved her father very much, and losing him that way is the most painful of all. I kept on praying, wishing that there will be a person strong enough to break the barrier she set up to protect herself from the world. And then you came and did just that.  
  
"I am happy of what happened to Rika during the past weeks. After the D- Reaper's defeat, she started to feel comfortable around us. I know that one day she'll say this, but I want to tell you this first." She sighed. "Ryo, I trust you to protect her. Don't make me lose that trust."  
  
Ryo nodded. "I have no intention of hurting Rika or letting her be hurt in any way." He knew that Seiko was just looking up to Rika's safety, as the one who was supposed to tell him about these things and protect her was not around. "I'll treat her like a precious jewel."  
  
"Taking that from you Pretty Boy, I don't even want to know what that means." A familiar icy voice greeted them. They turned to see Rika standing at the doorway. Ryo blinked, and stared hard and long. She wore a butterfly designed lavender furisode, which matched the color of her eyes by the way, with an obi and obidome with the same design, complete with a fan that she held by one hand. Her auburn hair is tightly bounded in a bun, locked with a single chopstick. The one thing he noticed the most is that no make-up is applied. 'Well, what can you expect from Rika? Well, she's better off without it. Her natural beauty is just fine with me.'  
  
Rika wasn't able to hear the pieces of advice her grandmother said to Ryo, but she was sure what she was trying to say. Taking a look at Ryo, she smiled. 'Well, well, look who dressed up for this day. Oh for cripes' sake, look who's talking.'  
  
The two must've been staring at each other for a good few seconds because both were startled back to the land of reality when Rumiko coughed voluntarily. This sudden use of acknowledgement caused Rika to blink and blush furiously, and Ryo to grin, shades of red staining his cheeks.  
  
"Now, I will not want you two to just stand there staring at each other, alright?" Rumiko said. "You two better go now or you'll miss the fireworks." The woman had a feeling that her mother already lectured the young man, so she need not bother.  
  
Ryo stands up and offers his hand to Rika. "Shall we?" he asked, his smile never leaving his face. 'Man, talk about falling hard.' To his surprise, Rika accepted the hand with a serene smile pasted on her face. 'And it's even strange that she's starting to act this way, but hey, who's complaining?'  
  
When they're finally outside, Ryo looked at her. "Rika, I know you'll kick me for this, but well," he whispered to her ear. "You look absolutely gorgeous, pumpkin."  
  
"That makes the two of us." She replied, lightly squeezing his hand. Ryo noted another surprise and mentally took a list. 'If this is what it takes to make her smile and act like this, I'll be happier if Orihime and Kengyu would meet every day.'  
  
They slowly walked their way to the plaza, where the main event of the festival will be held. At that time, their hands are firmly clasped to each other. They drew conversations to fill in the time, at least, until they reach their destination. The last thing they wanted to do is to stop time again, like what happened at the park.  
  
When they arrived at the plaza, Ryo spotted a spot with bamboo growing in it. It was probably placed there because of the festival. He smiled and turned to his partner. "Wildcat, you wouldn't mind staying here for a little while? I'll be right back." He made a quick dash to the bamboo and slipped a piece of paper inside its hole and went back to Rika.  
  
The festival included some shows, where only a few they chose to watch, and after watching the last one, they entered a Japanese restaurant. The young waitress led them to one of the cubicles (Damn if I know what they call those things :P) When they finally settled down, the waitress took their orders and left them.  
  
"I couldn't remember the last time I attended a festival." Rika started, placing her fan on the side. "And I couldn't remember going in this kind of festival, wearing these kinds of clothes."  
  
Ryo grinned. "Well, now you have a memory of going to a festival. Although the last time I've been in a festival is when mom is still alive."  
  
"I'm sorry Ryo." Somehow, the topic about his mom didn't really bother him, but she knows that he still have that part of him that misses his mother. "I shouldn't have brought that up."  
  
"Nah, it's fine." He replied. "I know it's kind of hard, but then, well, I have to move on. I'm sure that's what she wants for me." Another smile lit his face.  
  
Rika was about to say something when she saw two figures in front of the cubicle. "Rika? Ryo? That you two?" They both turned and saw Takato and Jeri looking at them.  
  
It appeared that the two were at the festival for the same reason. Takato wears the same outfit as Ryo, but the color differs from the shades of yellow to olive. And the same goes for Jeri, except that the furisode's design is of flowers and the shades goes from brown to red. The girl's hair remains the same except for the loss of the side ponytail. In place of the ponytail is a strange species of flower on her ear.  
  
"Looks like you summoned all your guts to ask Jeri out." Ryo smiled, looking at their direction. This statement is enough to make Takato's face slightly change color in different shades of red.  
  
"Well, look who's talking." Jeri replied in defense for her defenseless date. She turned to Rika. "Rika, I really can't believe what I'm seeing right now. Congratulations you two." She grinned playfully.  
  
"Likewise, Jeri." Rika answered, returning the gesture. This would be the picture of the day, she silently mused. She glanced at Takato, who is already talking to Ryo, and back at Jeri. "How did he ask you out?"  
  
Jeri grinned. "Sore wa himitsu." She answered. "But I know how Ryo asked YOU out." Her grin was simply priceless. Rika just shook her head in disbelief. 'Of all the times to hide secrets from me.........'  
  
A few minutes and a set of conversations later, Takato and Jeri left them to brood on the food the waitress gave. Jeri's last words go something like, "Enjoy yourselves for this night." The reaction was instant. Both distinguished champion card players turned into a different shade of pink to red. 'Imagine blushing almost ten times this day', Rika remarked to herself. 'This is not a good mental image.'  
  
The two ate their food in silence and after giving the payment and the tip to the waitress they left the restaurant in search for something else to do. When they're back at the main road of the event, they went through all the booths they could see.  
  
"This is the best night ever." Ryo remarked as he and Rika sat down on benches, both sharing a stick of cotton candy. He had seen his precious pumpkin smile more than once during the night, and he was more than happy for her. He looked at her face, which expresses something near contentment and well, contentment. "Enjoying yourself, wildcat?"  
  
"Uhuh." She nodded in reply. She twisted her head to look at Ryo. "Just what is with the bamboo plant?"  
  
Ryo grin. "I see you're not paying close attention at History, my dear." After getting a punch on the arm as reward from his date, he feigned a frown. "Oh, come on, Rika, I thought you wanna know."  
  
"I do." She replied. She raised her eyebrows and stared at him with the glare that would render Kazu and Kenta cowering in fear. "I just don't need your smart ass comments. I need your answers."  
  
Ryo nodded. "Point taken." When they calmed down a bit, he continued. "You see, there is this little paper that you write a wish on. Then you place that paper inside the bamboo. It was said that when Orihime and Kengyu meet at the heavens, the wish on that paper would be granted, like the wish of the two lovers were granted."  
  
After his statement, Rika clapped. "You have been studying." She remarked. She looked up and saw the stars up at the sky, like diamonds scattered on a black blanket. "So, what now?"  
  
Something inside Ryo snapped, and he stands up. "There's gonna be a fireworks display around this time." He takes Rika's hand and starts walking, with her in drag. "I know a perfect place to watch it."  
  
They went up a set of stairs and they now stood in what looks like a wide cliff just across a river. Ryo left her to gaze at the scenery to find a suitable site to sit down. He found a spot beneath a tree and gestured to Rika to follow. Both now situated themselves at the same spot.  
  
When the fireworks display started, both look at the explosion of colors with awe. Rika found herself leaning onto Ryo's sturdy chest. 'If loving again would reward me with this, I'll be willing to be like this for the rest of my life.' Her action was returned with an arm draping itself around her shoulders, holding her in the position. Not that she was complaining, mind you.  
  
Ryo looked down to see her looking at him. He gave her a relaxed smile and a small squeeze on the shoulders. 'I wouldn't trade this moment for the world. Rika, if you only know how much I love you. That's it! I nearly forgot about that.'  
  
After a few minutes of gazing up at the heavens, Ryo released his hold – most unfortunate for Rika, who already loved the moment – and fumbled inside his coat. When his hands found it, he turned to Rika. "Rika, this is a special day for me." He looked straight at her lavender eyes. "Do you know why?"  
  
"I wish I know your reason, but I sure know the reason why this day is special to me." She replied, not quite sure that looking directly at his eyes is a good thing. 'Since when have looking at his eyes became a good thing? Everything that happens next after staring at him for too long always go out better than expected.' "Why?"  
  
"Because this day........." he started, taking out the box out from his coat to view. "Is the day that I........." he showed the box to Rika, and opened it. ".........tell you that I love you so much........."  
  
Rika gasped as she saw the silver ring adorned with an amethyst and a sapphire. "Oh, Ryo.........you didn't have to........."  
  
"Rika, I love you, and I'm willing to wait for you." He said. Ryo took the ring from the box and took her hand. He slid the ring on her ring finger.  
  
She found herself speechless of the sudden statement. She only found tears on her eyes. With frustration in her mind, yet love present at her heart, she threw herself at him, burying her head on his chest. Ryo smiled peacefully, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Finally, the ice queen's barrier was completely destroyed.  
  
~~  
  
Mai: *sigh* SUPER FLUFFINESS!!! *sigh* And it's so goddamn fast! Tell me, am I that fast? Anyway, sorry for the totally poor grammar since I don't have the time to correct it. I thank you for the reviews.........you know, this might be the first story I'll be able to finish in a year. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. 


	10. Chapter Tin

Mai: Here is a chapter that you'll probably hate me for. *weeps* Oh well. Thanks for the reviews and the people who gave up a small portion of their time to send me their thoughts. Oh, and so sorry about the Japanese at the last chappie. I'll give you the translation a bit later.  
  
Mai: Anyway, I don't own Digimon Tamers. If I do, I wouldn't waste my time typing this. Um, and if the first part of this chapter confuses you, just read, don't complain. Do forgive me if this is starting to look like a novel from the late '80's. WARNING ~ MAJOR TIME SKIP ~  
  
Mai: And oh, last note. ProtoBlues, it was more like a sort of bond.........I wasn't saying that he is asking for her hand.........but this chapter will likely give you the satisfaction of being correct.  
  
~~  
  
CHAPTER X: GENERATION  
  
~~  
  
Silence just filled the room as the sun slowly makes its way up to the sky. A hand draws the white curtains apart, allowing light to enter the room. The light hit the bed sheets of pale blue, including a slender figure that was trying to get the last minutes of sleep.  
  
An innocent smile traced his face after successfully hearing a light, almost inaudible moan coming from the bed sheets. He noiselessly walked out of the room, leaving the one in the bed to open her eyes to the sunlight.  
  
Going through the hallways, he opened another door, showing a children's room. On the room are two beds, one at each side. A visible bump, preferably that of a child's, can be seen at both beds. Some pieces of paper are scattered at the floor, and the computer wasn't turned off. Mutely, he strides towards the computer and turned it off. After stealing a glance at the two beds, he went out and headed for another room.  
  
~~  
  
A good few minutes later, she emitted a yawn and tossed over the light blue covers. When she realized that the object - or rather person - of her desire wasn't at the same position - or for that matter, not at the place she wanted him to be -, she sits up and takes the dark blue silk robe and covers it around her. She dutifully fixed the bed from side to side, and when done, she turned to the curtains, which she found out was already tied up in a clumsy overhand. She heaved a small sigh, and redoes the curtains, before walking out of the door towards the kitchen to start off the day.  
  
But as she walked through the hallways, a smell of freshly cooked food wafted in the surrounding air entered her nose, signaling that something was definitely amiss. Putting two and two together, she opens the kitchen door and sees what she needs to see. The man who she shares not only her house and the responsibilities with, but also her bed, marriage bond and love, is now at a successful attempt to cook a few slices of ham, some bacon and eggs. Her purple eyes were locked onto his figure with utmost interest, and her lips formed an affectionate grin.  
  
He is already at the end of his cooking when he senses that he no longer alone at the room. After putting the viands he cooked on serving plates and allowing them to cool at the counter, he turns to the door and catches the sight of his love leaning at the doorway, observing him with high respects.  
  
"Good morning, love." He said, walking towards her and planting a kiss on her lips, his hands lightly combing her auburn hair while doing so. "Had a nice sleep? 'Cause I seem to notice that you were having a great dream last night that I think you forgot to wake up early."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and gazed to his cerulean eyes. "I think you already know the answer to that question, Ryo." She closed in on him and gladly returned the kiss. "Good morning to you too."  
  
"Rika, love, you wouldn't mind if I kiss you again?" he asked. Without hearing the answer, he just brought his mouth to hers again. When they broke up due to lack of air, they heard small snickers from the door. Looking at each other, they opened the door to see two kids, a boy and a girl, looking at them with sheer innocence.  
  
The twins - death ringer of their parents - smiled sheepishly as Rika sighed exasperatedly. The woman turned to the two with a smile on her face. "Good morning Rei, Nao. What are you two doing there at the door?"  
  
Rei answered with the same cocky grin his father had. "Nao and I just don't wanna interrupt you two." Looking at the girl beside him who nodded, he turned to his parents with a pout. "Is there a problem with kids not spoiling their parents' tender moment?"  
  
Rika turned to Ryo - who looked quite amused - in skepticism. "Love, since when have our children started talking like you?"  
  
"I dunno." He went to Rei and raised him to his shoulder. "'Morning squirts. You've been traveling last night, haven't you?" When both his children looked confused, he grinned. "Now, now, I know way better than you two. There are tons of reasons why you just left the computer on throughout the night, you know."  
  
"Sorry dad." Nao said, going to Rika for an arm carry, which her mother complied. "We were just surveying the primary plane of the digital world."  
  
For reasons stated above, people will likely believe that they are family - that they are -. Rei Akiyama, the older of the twins by a few minutes, has his father's hair, eyes, intellect, and most definitely, attitude. Nao Akiyama - whose name Ryo got from his long-deceased mother - inherited everything her mother had, everything from physical characteristics to the intellect.  
  
"Now, we can't scold them for that, Ryo." Rika said to her husband. "Do remember that we were also doing the same thing they were doing when we were still their age, a bit older, but just the same."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe now I can feel the same thing our parents feel when we're gone to some world we don't know to save the creatures living in it." Ryo answered. Almost juggling his son, they went to the kitchen table. "Let's eat already, 'cause daddy cooked for us today!"  
  
The two children went down of their parents' grasps and sat on their favorite chairs. "What happened to mommy?" Nao asked, looking at Rika. "Did you wake up earlier than she did, dad?"  
  
"He was just excited for the day." Rika replied, taking a seat after helping Ryo with the serving plates at the counter. "We're going to meet with some old friends today."  
  
"Yup! You'll see the famous Digimon Tamers who saved the two worlds from total destruction!" Ryo whooped, and was rewarded by a pinch at the waist by Rika. "Itai! Rika?"  
  
"Don't let your inflated ego rub in to our children." She said sternly.  
  
"Oh, come on, pumpkin, can't a dad have his proud moments?"  
  
"That was called boasting, love. Don't make me repeat myself now."  
  
Rei and Nao looked at their parents and to each other. After rolling their eyes, they turned to the food. 'Lovebirds.........'  
  
~~  
  
The day was a bit balmy when they went to Central Park (AN: Please just don't complain about this. I only have the translation here. :P) and waited for the others to arrive.  
  
The next to arrive was Takato and Jeri Matsuda, carrying their daughter with them. After some commotion, Kazu Shiota arrived with his daughter, Henry Wong with his son, Suzy Wong tagging along with her brother, and finally Kenta Kitagawa with his son.  
  
The group reunited, and stayed at the park to catch up on old times. The children at first were shy - even Rei - but then the aura each kid emitted was of their parents, so they began playing and soon became fast friends.  
  
After a few conversations later, Takato digs something in his pocket. "Hey, guys, did you guys brought your D-Arcs?" After a chorus of yes - even Jeri, who kept hers for memory - they took their arcs out.  
  
When they had their arcs at their hands, a strange light started at one point of the park, and after investigating, they realized that the reopened portal they saw as kids - they closed it after - opened again.  
  
Takato looked at Jeri, who looked at Rika, who turned to Ryo, who grinned at Henry, who passed the look to Kazu and Kenta. Another adventure awaits them.........  
  
END  
  
~~  
  
Mai: I'm not done yet. I'll see you later. Oh wait a sec. There are some changes. This isn't the end, really. Just wait. Oh yeah. Get some treats for my reviewers! Laterz.........  
  
~~ 


	11. SPECIAL CHAPTER FOR THE REVIEWERS

Hello everyone, and for this last part, well, I have to say a few words. (Few means A LOT)  
  
For one, I really am thankful for the reviews and the additional info.  
  
d2a1c : thanks. you're the first reviewer, and for that.........hmm, i'll give you credit in another story (if i will make one XP)  
  
Kit Kat: optimistic, am i? thanks a lot :)  
  
Tache: one word can sum up to a thousand thoughts. thanks for reviewing.  
  
Akino Matoumiken: a thousand thanks for your patronage. hope i could still hear from you. i'm still continuing that ci fic, by the way  
  
simple_illusion: hope i'm not bringing your hopes up. usually, mood swings made me make the characters OOC.  
  
ACrazyTeenager2005: hope you read this!  
  
Tomoyo Shioda: X is cool......... :) Anyway, thanks for the reviews  
  
Daemon (bubblept@telus.net) : It is? Well, thanks so much!  
  
sam: thank you :)  
  
ProtoBlues: hope I'm not bringing your hopes down. thank you for reading!  
  
KristiexxNguyen: you do? thanks!  
  
Izumi-Star: thank you so much!  
  
Rachel: you made your point. thanks.  
  
Kuroi Kitty: thanks for the patronage :)  
  
K9: (ur review on chpt 4 with MetalMegaGreymon) i've thought of that for a while, but then it just won't work between the digimon XP.........  
  
Rika the fire heart: cool name btw. nope.........i don't put curses on the characters (looks around) unless someone important starts to sue. :)  
  
Luzr_Gurl13: i'll keep that in mind. :)  
  
Kari-123: thank you so much. oh yeah, i forgot to review your story, but i already read it. PLEASE CONTINUE!!!  
  
Oh, and special thanks for the people who keep on reviewing every chappie. :)  
  
Oh and one more thing: there are some reviews that have been erased.........dunno how that happened, but i'll find out. To grammar whiz and Hitomi no Ryu, thanks for the tips and corrections.  
  
Notes:  
  
= the grammar is quite undefined and i really didn't take notice of the mistakes until grammar whiz reviewed me. grammar sucks, really.  
  
= do notice that i like to have time skips. that sucks, no? all the chapters have time skips, except for the chapter Concern and Perspective.  
  
= for anything else, I'M SORRY!  
  
That's all, this story ends just last chappie. Thanks again for the patronage.  
  
Mai a.k.a. Blast_Hornet 


End file.
